Our Fiery Love
by RainbowSilhouette
Summary: Kurt Hummel's life has been a whirlwind since moving to NY, but after the case Kurt needs his family. Moving back to Lima has devastating consequences though. But every cloud has a silver lining...right? Fireman!Blaine-Futurefic! Hope you enjoy!:
1. Chapter 1

**A:N/ Welcome to my fireman!Blaine story! This will (hopefully) be a multi-chapter and you guys will love it so much you will just have to review… I would like to point out I know nothing about firemen… and Kurt's religious views are not my own, they are what I think he would be like. But yeah… Please enjoy !**

The heat was radiating painfully through the door, the fire blazing through the house catching whatever stood in its way into its fiery inferno. The thick smog entering every nook and cranny, enveloping the whole house with its poisonous fumes.

* * *

Kurt had never believed in God, he had no reason to; his Mother had been cruelly taken away from him at a young age, he had been mercilessly bullied even before he came out and now his new home (Not just that but his New Life) was engulfed in flames in which he was trapped. Never before had Kurt said a prayer, not even when his mother had died, he just didn't think it was right. But now the fear of his life had taken over and after remembering what he had learned in school all those years ago, he covered the doors to his new massive bedroom with his duvet and pillows to try and stop the smog. After doing that as calmly as he could muster Kurt knelt down on the floor and started muttering to himself with tears in his eyes.

This is how Blaine Anderson found his Angel.

* * *

'We understand, we are on our way now.' Wes hung up on the caller and pressed the alarm to raise the alarm. 'Blaine, David, Jeff, and Thad you are with me, Fire as St. Martines street.' Making sure they had their body suits on and they had the right equipment in the truck they pressed the siren button and clambered into the fire truck. 'St. Martines?' Thad whistled as he adjusted his helmet. 'That street is fancy!'

'What number?'

'Three I think, they said… I suppose we will find out in a moment.'

'Didn't that celebrity… Kurt… something…'

'Hummel.' A voice chimed in quietly.

'Yeah that's right Blaine, Kurt Hummel that designer… he just moved in there didn't he? That one who owns Pavarotti… that clothing line that Blaine always wears.' Jeff rambled as they all geared themselves up for what they were about to do and see.

'Wasn't that the designer whose boyfriend beat him up? You know the one whose dad is a senator…?' David asked curiously turning round to look at Jeff who was struggling with his breathing mask. 'Don't look at me; Blaine's the one with the crazy crush on the guy.' 'Guy's shut up, we are on the job!' Wes shouted before Blaine could retaliate. They turned the corner and suddenly it was obvious where they were headed, the house was like a fire bomb on both sides of the house but not yet the middle. 'I have never seen a fire like that before!' Wes exclaimed as he parked the truck roughly before they all jumped out. There was a crowd gathering around the house and some citizens were even trying all they could to stop the fire, neighbours even getting their hosepipes and spraying the house.

Blaine left the others, who were getting the right equipment ready, and joined the crowd whistling for their attention. 'Is anybody in their?' He shouted making sure the crowd was focused on him and not the fire fighters who were already fighting the fire.

'Kurt's in there.' A gruff yet strangely broken voice said from behind Blaine. Turning around to come face to face with Kurt's father, Senator Burt Hummel, Blaine gasped. The man was known for his calmness. He had been calm all through his Son's famous court case with his ex-boyfriend, Calm through all the hate he had gotten just because his loving Son was Gay and most importantly calm enough to manage to persuade his Son to come back to Lima and live near him, for a year or two so he could chill from everything he had been through in his life in the big apple. Now his calmness, it seemed was seeping away as fast as the colour in his face. 'Don't you worry, sir we will get him out safe and sound.' Blaine said reassuringly even though there were butterflies flying around endlessly in his stomach. Blaine recognised the lady who was leaning on a very tall familiar looking man. She was Kurt's step-Mum Carole and the man was the famous Quarter back, Finn Hudson-Hummel, Kurt's step-Brother. The way Carole was crying made Blaine feel more determined, he was going to rescue his idol.

Blaine heard a shout from Wes and after nodding quickly at Senator Burt, he sprinted over to where Wes was holding his Full suit, with Jeff in his already making sure his breathing mask was okay. There was already another fire truck at the scene with four more men fighting the terrifying fire.

'Blaine, you and Jeff are the only ones who are trained for this type of fire, more people will come but you have to see what you can do.' Nodding Blaine patted Wes and Jeff on the back before making his way into the fire.

This was the part that scared him, but he had to save Kurt Hummel, the famous 23 year old, who had taken the world by storm.

* * *

**A:N/ I already have a couple more chapters written… would you like them? And hey, who should Kurt's ex be? You decide! I mean I know what he did… EVIL MAN… Till next time… eat cookies and carrots but not your brother. Understand?:)**


	2. Angel

**A:N/ OH My Lordie guys! I went loopy when I saw your responses! This is only small but I promise they will get longer!**

The blazing heat was overwhelming even before they got in the house. Blaine and Jeff carefully made their way up the (at the moment,) safe stairs with their breathing masks already straining as the smog clouded around the hallway. At the top there was a door directly ahead that was locked and both to the left and the right their was two little passages and again from them there were to bigger passages on both sides that were both on fire. Nodding to each other Jeff went towards the left side and Blaine towards the right passage. Again in the little passage there became a hallway with two door on both sides, trying one door Blaine cussed when he realised this one was locked, trying on the other door he realised it was for the big room he first saw that's front door was locked, trying again he realised it was open but it was hard to open, nearly pulling it off its hinges in his haste he nearly hit a figure huddled on the floor… praying? Then the figure pulled his head up in its semi-conscious state with tears flowing freely through his clouded eyes and looked up towards Blaine. Blaine's first thought was that, Angels shouldn't cry.

'He is going to be okay, Burt, please calm down!' Finn muttered worriedly in his step-fathers ear as they gazed up at the burning building with the firemen trying to hose the fire high up above the danger zone. 'It's Sebastian's doing I know it!' Burt hissed back angrily as he tried to push Finn away with no result. 'You can't say that, you have no reason to say that!' Carole cried tearfully. 'I do and you know it, that … thing won't stop!'

Blaine's second thought was; shit I need to save the crying angel. With that thought he strode towards the man and pulled the spare mask that was attached to his suit, towards Kurt's mouth (_God _Blaine thought_ what a beautiful mouth…)_ indicating that he should breathe into it. He felt rather than heard the buzz of his remote signalling to him that Jeff was out of the house. When Kurt had breathed some deep breathes and seemed more awake, Blaine grabbed him around his waist and into his arms into the fireman's grip before barrelling out the door. Noticing that the heat was hurting him in his suit he wrapped his arms more around Kurt and saw that the stairs was still fire free so all but sprinted out of the door, his breathing becoming shallower as his breathing tank was being used up by him and Kurt. Bursting out the front door he managed to get between the crowd before Kurt was being hurled from his arms and he himself collapsed on the floor from the smog. The boiling, disgusting smog from the fire, but wait… smog, that doesn't come from fires…

Blaine strode towards the elevator with the flowers in his hand winking at Nancy the head nurse of Kurt's ward. 'He woke up last night, Blaine!' Nancy smiled excitedly. 'And he was asking for you as well!' Blaine suddenly felt elephants in his stomach, trampling around making his nerves close to exploding level. 'Thank you Nancy!' Blaine murmured adjusting his casual clothes before knocking on the door. 'Don't worry,' he heard her whisper, 'He will love you!'

**A:N/ I hope you liked this pathetic excuse for a chapter… now I have to go before my cat scratches his way into my room… KEEP ON BEING AWESOME!**


	3. Hospital visit

**A:N/ Here we go you lovely people.**

The door was opened forcefully by one Finn Hudson who broke into a smile as he saw who was standing there. 'Blaine! Man I told Kurt you were gonna' come today, I told him you have been round every day for the past three days but he didn't believe me!' Finn babbled at a shocked looking Blaine. 'Wait Kurt's awake?' 'Yeah he woke up last night, I'm hungry I am going to go get some food, Burt's with Kurt but he is going to leave when you go in… Bye Blaine!' And with that Finn patted him soundly on the back and made his way towards the café. Blaine shook his head and smoothed his clothes down before walking into the room.

'Blaine, nice to see you!' Burt all but rushed towards Blaine and shook his hand that wasn't clutching the flowers Blaine had brought with him. 'He is all yours, Blaine, he won't stop asking for you… ''Where's Blaine, I want to meet him…'' Kurt I Love you Bud but you are so impatient!' And with that Burt left the room leaving an even more shocked Blaine facing the door. Not daring to turn around Blaine held the bouquet he had bought for him in slightly shaking hands. 'Is my rescuer going to turn around?' a timid voice sung gently, sounding (to Blaine's ears) Like an Angels song. Taking a deep breath Blaine pivoted round on the balls of his feet and inhaled sharply when his eyes landed on Kurt's thin form that was sitting up in the hospital bed. Kurt's cheeks were flushed as he noticed Blaine adores gaze glaze over him. His hands were folded in his lap, twiddling his thumbs occasionally. But what really captured Blaine's attention were Kurt's glaze eyes, they seemed to change colour the longer Blaine stared into them. 'You do realise that this is our first proper meeting, I mean without dangerous fumes…' Kurt smiled almost breathlessly. _(Calm yourself Kurt he probably isn't gay… But look at his clothes…) _'The first time I have heard your musical voice…' Blaine whispered not really realising what he was saying and shuffled closer to Kurt's bed.

Blushing at Blaine's extravagant (although not unwelcomed) compliments. Kurt's eyes were drawn to the bouquet in his hands, but not wanting to assume anything he didn't say a word, but somehow Blaine knew what he was thinking and held the flowers out towards Kurt. 'Um… I just saw them and I thought… yeah…um they are for you…' Blaine rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly not looking in Kurt's eyes. 'They are beautiful, thank you so much!' Kurt gushed as he reached for the vase that was on his bedside and got rid of the boring wilted flowers that were already in there and put Blaine's in, pushing them around so they brightened the room.

'So, I heard you have visited me these past three days…' Kurt smiled at a blushing Blaine. 'I… um what I ever I say is going to sound creepy isn't it?' Blaine laughed nervously shuffling on his feet. 'No I it is actually very sweet and Please, Blaine sit down you are making me nervous standing over me!' Blaine reached behind him and pulled the chair next to Kurt's bed. 'I like your clothes, um Mr Anderson…' Blaine smirked. 'Please don't call me Mr Anderson; it makes me look around for my dad… please calls me Blaine!' 'Alright then Blaine call me Kurt!' 'Okay, Kurt… and yeah I hoped you would like my clothes… I mean they are Pavarotti...' 'Well I suppose they are alright…' 'Alright? They are your own design!' Blaine's shocked face made Kurt giggle loudly. 'Yeah… but I never really thought anybody could wear them properly, not the right accessories or hair… but you seem too…' Kurt gazed as Blaine through his lashes, watching red climb up his face. 'Are you flirting with me, Kurt?' Blaine asked quietly not really believing what was happening. 'Only if you want me too.' Kurt looked down at his hands. _'Courage, _Blaine thought tohimself, and he reached out to hold Kurt's hands. 'When are you coming out of here?' Blaine asked stroking Kurt's hands. 'Well Nancy, says my lungs are much better today and maybe… later on today…' 'Well…um would you like to go for coffee with me sometime?' Kurt nodded and reached for his bedazzled iPhone while Blaine reached for his. They swapped phones and added each other's numbers. They stayed talking for another two hours learning all about each other before Blaine realised the time and had to leave for work. 'Thank you for visiting Blaine.' Kurt pulled Blaine down to his face and kissed him quickly on the cheek. Blaine blushed and said his good byes. **I think I am in love-**Kurt thought as he sniffed the flowers Blaine had left. **I think I am in love.- **Blaine thought as he whistled quietly strolling out of the hospital.

**A:N/ Again I know it's short… *Puppy eyes* more to come though so stay tuned!:)**


	4. Coffee House

**A:n/ This is the longest chapter I have ever written ever. **

**EVER. **

'He is just so perfect…'Blaine gushed at his friends, Wes and David as they were sat around a table at their favourite coffee house, which had a little river at the end of its garden. David snorted into his drink while Wes stared at Blaine with a calculating look on his face. 'Go on Blainers, what did you find out about him? Wes asked genuinely curious about the famous designer. 'Well his eyes change colour depending on what you talk about and he gets the most adorable blush when he is embarrassed…'

'No Blaine, Wes meant about his life not about how adorable you think he is.' David interrupted breaking a part of Blaine's uneaten Biscotti.

'Oh… um.'

'Nothing?'

'Don't say it like that Wes! I'm going to meet him for coffee as soon as he texts me.'

'Oh Lala! Blaine has his Angels' number!' David teased at a blushing Blaine.

'Shut up, Wes'!'

'When did you swap numbers?' Wes asked looking at Blaine's biscotti that (apart from David taking a bit) hadn't been touched.' 'Three days ago…' Blaine raised his eyebrows, 'Why?' Pushing his biscotti at a hungry looking Wes, Blaine turned to David. 'Oh that's who you have been texting non-stop…' 'When did he get out of the hospital?' 'Well he said they didn't see any serious damage to his lungs from the smog so they were gonna' dismiss him that day.' 'I bet that's not all they have been talking about through texts...' Wes smirked spraying biscotti crumbs across the table.

Wrinkling his nose Blaine shook his head. David laughed, 'Ohhh…'

'What kind of Oh is that, David.' Blaine asked getting slightly freaked out.

'It was just an Oh.'

'But you said it like it meant something.'

'No I didn't I just said oh!'

'No you said Ohhh, like you do when Thad talks about his latest conquest!'

'No I didn't!'

'Liar!' Blaine threw back at David, and before David could reply Blaine's phone vibrated.

_-Incoming text-_

_Are you wearing a blue bow tie? –K_

Blaine stared at the phone incredulously and then looked down or his attire, he was indeed wearing a blue bow tie.

_-Send to Kurt Hummel-_

_How do you know?-B_

_-Incoming text-_

_Turn around?_

Blaine did what the text asked and there stood Kurt with his step-brother each holding a cup of coffee. 'Kurt, what are you doing here?' Almost instantly Blaine scolded himself. _(You sound so desperate…) _

'Well hello to you to!' Kurt smiled. 'Finn and I were just about to go for a walk in the park.' Kurt said not realising that Finn was rolling his eyes, making David and Wes laugh, who in turn distracted Kurt by pulling kissy faces at him behind an oblivious Blaine's back. The fact that Finn was trying to stifle his laugh should have made Blaine realise what was going on but he was to bust gazing at Kurt who was blushing under his gaze.

Blaine blinked when he realised that everyone was staring at him expectantly, and feeling a tap on his shoulder he figured he probably should introduce the two other firemen who helped extinguish Kurt's home. (However immature they both are.)

'Uh…Kurt this is well I guess they are my best friends, Wes and David…'

'You guess?' Wes screeched.

'I'm like soooo offended.' David muttered darkly.

At the interruptions Finn barked out a laugh, which was instantly frozen when Kurt turned an icy stare on him. 'Well, days like this I wonder why but…' Blaine patted Wes and David on their heads as if reassuring them.

Kurt shook hands with both the men before turning to Finn who was glaring slightly at a flustered looking Blaine.

'Finn, stop glaring at Blaine!'

'Wait a god damn second!' David shouted making everyone else who was in the coffee house turn around and stare at them for a while. Not noticing the other people David carried on, 'Are you Finn Hudson-Hummel?' Wes's eyes widened considerably. 'The Finn Hudson-Hummel the quarter back?' Finn nodded his head laughing at the look on Wes and David's face. 'That be me!' Finn fist pumped both the men. While Wes and David seemingly worshipped Finn, Kurt and Blaine caught each other's eyes.

Kurt gestured to Blaine with his thin long fingers to step away from the other three.

'Hi.' Kurt smiled reaching out to quickly hug Blaine.

'Hello, how are you?' Blaine smiled a little breathlessly.

'I'm a lot better now thank you, okay I'm just going to ask, as Finn is now talking football with Wes and David would you like to go on the walk with me?' Blaine nodded his head and tried his best to ignore the knowing wink the other three men sent him when Kurt had turned around towards the door.

'So, Finn and I heard your conversation with Wes and David…' Kurt murmured quietly and tried not to laugh at the almost instant Blush that cascaded up Blaine's face as he simultaneously looked down at his shoes.

Kurt couldn't help his musical laugh and it filled Blaine's ears but soon died down when he realised how ashamed Blaine actually was.

'I…I'm sorry, does it make you uncomfortable?' Blaine asked bracing himself for the sheer embarrassment and heartbreak, (_wait heartbreak? Blaine calm yourself)_ of Kurt's rejection. 'No it doesn't it actually makes me very happy.' Kurt took a deep breath and reached for Blaine's quivering hand. 'Do you want to wander down to the river?' Kurt looked at Finn, Wes and David who were in a seemingly deep discussion about the donut Finn had just bought, and then back to Blaine. 'I will just text them.' Blaine whipped out his phone, and quickly sent a text to Wes.

_-Incoming text-_

I'm just going down to the river with Kurt-B

Blaine looked back towards the three guys as Kurt quickly checked his phone, and knew when Wes had got his text as the three turned round and winked in a creepy simultaneous manner at Blaine, with Finn giving him a quick snarl just to warn him, before resorting back to his normal smile almost if he felt the need to.

Kurt turned around after putting his phone away and gently held Blaine's hand again.

'Blaine this may sound insanely stupid, so shut me up if it does… _(Oh_ Blaine thought_ kissing him would keep him quiet.) _'But, Hi my name is Kurt Hummel, I am twenty three years old, I am a fashion designer and my life has been saved by a dashing Fireman who saved me from my new sizzling home.' Blaine and Kurt stared at each other for about three seconds before they burst out laughing. 'I can't believe, I… just said that!' Kurt gasped for air as he smiled his intense eyes burning holes into Blaine. After about two minutes they could both keep straight faces and Blaine pulled together all of his courage and caught Kurt's cheek in his hand and Kurt closed his eyes in the embrace. 'Hello my name is Blaine Anderson, I am also twenty three years of age and I am a fireman who has rescued an Angel.

Kurt opened his eyes and was shocked to see how adoringly Blaine was staring at him. Blaine gently stroked Kurt's cheek and was caught surprised when Kurt almost purred due to the embrace. 'I barely know you and yet…' Blaine trailed off.

'Yet..?' Kurt questioned almost breathlessly.

'Go on a date with me? Please? I will pay for everything and I will take you anywhere just please say yes.' Blaine almost begged as he got lost in Kurt's oceanic eyes.

Kurt started to nod when Blaine's phone started to blare out 'Kaleidoscope eyes by Panic! At the disco' Almost huffily he fumbled around to reach it not bothering to check the caller I.D.

'Hello.'

'For god's sake just kiss him already! Three voices shouted down the phone at different times. Making Blaine nearly dropping his phone Blaine spun round to see Wes, David and Finn smirking at him.

Kurt couldn't help but laugh as the embarrassing situation, his laughter carried its sweet tune on till, Blaine surged forward and grabbed both of Kurt's cheeks with his hands and kissed him fully on the lips.

Kurt was so shocked that he didn't respond which in turn made Blaine realise what was happening and leapt away from Kurt as if he was on fire. Standing stock still, gazing nervously at each other Blaine finally said, 'I'm sorry for kissi-mmph.' Kurt had regained his senses and missed the warm lips that had recently held his in a gentle embrace and jumped at the first chance to get them back. This time it was Blaine who was startled but quickly realising that this was Kurt's choice he eagerly kissed back. Kurt curled his arms around Blaine's neck and twiddled with the curly hair on his neck, while Blaine held Kurt by the waist. Both of them were shocked about how… right this embrace felt almost as if they were … made for each other.

When the need for air became almost unbearable they broke away and Kurt felt his phone almost immediately started ringing while Blaine had just re-attached his lips to Kurt's porcelain neck and was leaving butterfly kisses on his neck. Blaine I have to get my phone!' Kurt managed to flip open his phone with Blaine still nibbling at his neck. 'Dude watch out, the paparazzi have arrived.' Was Finns quick message before Light stared blindingly flashing around them. Blaine jumped away from Kurt redder than a tomato. 'Kurt, who is this?' 'Aren't you the fireman?' 'How long have you been together?' The questions were quick, fast and endless. Kurt refused to comment and dragged Blaine towards his car, trying to hold the tears back that were threatening to fall.

_Why should one mistake ruin my whole life? _Kurt thought. _Now there is no way Blaine will want me!_

**A:N/ Sorry for not updating for a while, blame my stupid exams, I do… **

**OMG guys! I nearly died when Klaine had their argument in Glee. I mean Blaine just looked so heartbroken… but he was in the wrong! Kurt was just caught up in all the CALLED FOR! Compliments. End of Rant… ADVICE TILL NEXT TIME: Carry on eating your greens!;)**


	5. Carmen The Rock

**A:N/ SORRY, EXAMS. **

**And Glee... Prom episode...Blaine's hair. Yeah it broke me.**

The car ride was silent, and in his haste Kurt hadn't thought about putting the radio on to fill the silence. The insanely awkward quietness was not present in either of the mens brains though. Kurt's was foggy and hazy and trying to think about what he was going to say to Blaine. Blaine's brain was on sensory overload, Kurt had kissed him, and OK now they were probably going to be on every magazine by dawn but, Kurt had admitted he liked Blaine. Blaine had so many questions but one sensible question floated out of his mouth.

'Where are we going?' Kurt almost jumped out of his skin when he realised that who he had been dreaming about was right next to him in his car. 'The Windsor Fool diner... i need to speak to Carmen.' Kurt replied quietly. 'Oh... so um... what just happened?' Blaine asked wanting to hear Kurts (admittedly pretty obvios) answer. 'Yeah... look I'm sorry...' Kurt started before his eyes widened almost comically, (Almost he looked so scared.)

'The papparazzi...we will be on the front page... i am so sorry Blaine!'

'Sorry...? Why are you sorry? I really didnt mind... unless you did...'

'Look... Blaine i do really like you, but my life is so messy, before the fire, after the fire... more and more shit is happening, and i couldnt ask you to put up with it, however much i want to call you my boyfriend.' Kurt finished his mini speech before pulling into a small parking lot which was owned by a small diner called The Windsor Fool. Kurt turned to Blaine who was staring at Kurt with an odd expression on his face. 'I'm sorry Blaine but i can't let you get anymore involved.' And with that he opened his car door and strode towards the diner doors.

Leaving Blaine who didnt have a clue what to do. Did Kurt want him or not? The sound of his phone stirred him out of his thought.

_'Blaine are you and Kurt okay?'_ Wes asked loudly.

'Urm yeah... i think...kinda...' Whispers and rustles were heard and another voice boomed at Blaine, _'Blaine where is Kurt?' _Finn asked sounding anxious.

'He just left me in his car, after telling me he doesn' t want me to get caught up in his life but he wants to call me his boyfriend and he kissed me in public...What does he mean, I'm so confused?'

_'Urgh look thats not my story to tell...Where did he go?'_

'He went into the diner... The Windsor Fool... and im guessing that is Carmen he is talking to.' Blaine could see Kurt talking quietly to a cheerful looking Lady who was behind the counter, who not three seconds later looked directly at Blaine and locked eyes with him, despite the fact that there were about fifty metres between them.

_'Look Blaine can you go calm him down... if he is talking to Carmen he is in a bad state..Dude, he has let his walls down for you and he has trouble doing that. Which means he really does care about you, thats why he is pushing you away, he can't accept it please stay with him!' _Finn sighed. 'Okay, Finn i know what i am going to do!' Blaine hung up and glancing out of the window one more time to make sure Kurt was still there he got of the car and into Kurts life.

'Carmen!' Kurt gasped as he sw the woman behind the counter, her long auburn hair tied into a complicated knot harshly pulling it back which made Kurt wince.

'Kurt... my god it is you!' Carmen reached over and hugged Kurt, kissing his cheek. 'It has been so long since i have seen you!' 'Almost two years?' Kurt smiled tears glistening in his eyes. 'Kurt darling... two years, and in those two years you have become a star, but i have been so worried about you! All those stories about Sebastian,' Kurt winced, 'And then that fire the other day... i was worried sick and Henry was all for coming down just to make me feel better!'

Henry was Carmen's husband and those two together had been Kurt's rocks when his mother had died and Burt had thrown himself into work, When Kurt realised his sexuality, When he told Burt he was gay and then when Burt had his heart attack. They were almost Kurt's second set of parents. ' I managed to dissuade him though... But baby your here and... who is the hunk sitting in your car staring at you like your God's own Angel?' Kurt couldnt help but laugh at Carmen's ability to change the subject quickly. 'He is actually what i want to talk to you about... i really care about him and i have only know him for week or so... he saved me...' 'Oh My Gosh! Is he the fireman? Hey... wait he is coming in!' Cramen interrupted watching Blaine through the window.

Blaine pushed the door open to the diner. Carmen whispered something to Kurt who blushed before turning to Blaine and giving him her 'customer smile.'

'Hello sir, how are you today?'

'Well Hello there, I am quite frankly confused, because an Angel,' Blaine pointed at a bright red Kurt, 'just left me sitting in his car and not letting me say anything before he left.' Blaine said charmingly at Carmen but was looking at Kurt who had his elbows on the counter and had is head in his hands.

'Aw, thats so sweet...' Carmen gushed. A muffeled protest came from Kurt's hands. 'Kurt, let the boy speak, I'm going to make some tea.' And with that she walked into the kitchen winking at Blaine and petting Kurt on the head.

Silence then engulfed the pair, who were the only people in there save for an older couple who were sitting by the window. 'Blaine... I am sorry for pushing you away, but i meant what i said in the ca-' Blaine silenced Kurt's ramble with a passionate kiss, running his hands up Kurts arms to rest on his collarbone. Pulling away he rested his forhead against Kurt's who was breathing heavily. 'Kurt, please let me speak!' Blaine rubbed the back of his neck (which Kurt had figured out to mean, Blaine was anxious and nervous)

'I don't know much about what happened before, i mean apart from magazines and that, but... i want to be with you and if that means putting up with the crazy media, jelous ex- boyfriends and insane fans, then so be it because dammit Kurt you move me!' Blaines voice got louder and his face redder when he realised that Kurt was so shocked he couldn't speak. Carmen burst throught the door and started jumping up and down clapping her hands, 'AW KURT HE IS A KEEPER!' she shouted before running back into the kitchen.

Blaine and Kurt looked at each other before bursting out in hysterical laughter. After they caught their breaths Kurt reached out and stroked Blaines cheek. Blaine was internally freaking out, he had basically just told an angel that was way out of leauge that he would put up with his crazy life so he could just be with him.

'What do you know about what happened between me and... Sebastian?' Kurt asked quietly still stroking Blaine's cheek. Blaine's eyes widened as he realised he would sound like a stalker if he said what he knew, because OF COURSE Blaine hadn't read all the articles about the break-up and court case. 'Well it was in the news...'

'What do you know?'

'Um...'

'Blaine, please!'

'They said that... after your opening night, which was amazing by the way,' Blaine said sheepishly. 'Um...Sebastian... had gotten mad at you and you argued and... he beat you up and you smacked your head and fell unconcious...' Kurt sighed. The truth was so covered up, but something about Blaine made Kurt blurt out what he thought. 'I think he was the reason my new house was on fire...'

**A:N/ So i have exams all the time now, which means i should revise and not update but tbh... i will update... the next chapter (in my personal opinion) is ADORABLE, although i would say that... so please review because i will type it up faster!...maybe...:)**


	6. Taking Chances

**A:N/ Exams are a bitch. **

**I cried at the end of Glee… Kurt…babe… we still love you… *Spoilers in end note… cause I need to vent my anger…***

**-Disclaimer- (Boy if I owned Glee…)**

**Taking Chances- Celine Dion.**

**-As always please ignore any typos I edit this on my own.-**

**Maybe a part of this could be M… but its not proper smut… that I think any way…**

'…'

'Blaine please say something' Kurt stared scared at Blaine's reaction.

'That is not all you want to say is it? I can tell you want to tell me something else…' Blaine murmured gazing Into Kurts shimmering eyes. 'What else do you need to say Kurt?'

'I….I…If we go out together.. Sebastian… he won't like it…' Kurt's angelic voice cracked at the mention of his old boyfriend. Blaine noticed the subtle change in Kurt's manner but carried on the conversation as this could be his moment to finally get his point across to Kurt.

'I told you, I'm in this with you and I won't leave unless you ask me to.' Kurt let out a small sob at Blaine's confession and threw himself into Blaine's willing arms. 'How are you so perfect?' Kurt whispered in Blaine's ear making him shiver.

They stayed like that for a perfect amount of time, before Carmen reluctantly told them that 'the diner was closing, but that they were welcome anytime and that Kurt really should call her because they really do need a nice long natter.'

Blaine and Kurt silently walked to the car and sat there, both itching to reach out and touch the other man. Kurt broke the silence by turning to face Blaine who was already unashamedly looking at Kurt's silhouette in the moonlight that was streaming in through the car windows.

'Where Do you want me to drive you too?' Kurt asked almost breathlessly as he gained a random piece of sensible from his fleeting brain.

Blaine blushed. 'Um, I will direct you to my house..' Kurt nodded and slowly turned in his seat and paused to plug his ipod on in his car forgetting about his play list.

'_Don't know much about your 't know much about your world, butDon't want to be alone tonight,On this planet they call earth.'_

Kurt winced as he remembered he had been listening to his Dion play list earlier. He sent a sideway glance at Blaine, worried at what Blaine would think but was surprised when Blaine started to hum along with the song instead of shoot Kurt a horrified glance.

_You don't know about my past, andI don't have a future figured maybe this is going too maybe it's not meant to last,_

The last line didn't seem right… Blaine and Kurt both thought.. Somehow their very messed up relationship seemed like it could last…forever?

_But what do you say to taking chances,What do you say to jumping off the edge?Never knowing if there's solid ground belowOr hand to hold, or hell to pay,What do you say,What do you say?_

Kurt felt Blaine's fingers intertwine with his hand that was on the gear stick. Looking at each other they smiled before both launching into the song.

_I just want to start again,And maybe you could show me how to try,And maybe you could take me in,Somewhere underneath your skin?_

Blaine squeezed Kurt's hand a little tighter.

_What do you say to taking chances,What do you say to jumping off the edge?Never knowing if there's solid ground belowOr hand to hold, or hell to pay,What do you say,What do you say?_

Kurt and Blaine harmonized during the chorus and the sound was unreal, the most incredible duet that either had ever heard. (And they were not even being big headed!)

_And I had my heart beating down,But I always come back for more, 's nothing like love to pull you up,When you're laying down on the floor there._

Kurt sang on his own as Blaine nearly forget his part as he got lost in Kurt's voice.

_So talk to me, talk to me,Like lovers walk with me, walk with me,Like lovers do,Like lovers do._

Kurt couldn't take it any more and pulled the car up.

_What do you say to taking chances,What do you say to jumping off the edge?Never knowing if there's solid ground belowOr hand to hold, or hell to pay,What do you say,What do you say?_

_**Don't know much about your lifeAnd I don't know much about your world**_

The song finished but Kurt and Blaine were to busy focusing on each other.

Kurt was the first to make a move, unbuckling his seatbelt and gently manoeuvring himself so he was straddling Blaine.

Blaine reached out and stroked Kurt's cheek marvelling about how an Angel was in front of him. Neither knew who started the kiss but both felt it was a sin to break the kiss. At first the kiss was tender until Blaine swiped his tongue over Kurt's bottom lip, to which Kurt moaned and opened his mouth and the fight for dominance began.

The need for air was really annoying but necessary and Blaine who didn't want to lose contact with Kurt, latched his lips onto the pale neck leaving kisses all over Kurt's neck and jaw making Kurt shiver. Encouraged by the noises Kurt was making, Blaine bit down on Kurt's collarbone making the other moan and buck up with pleasure, and Blaine began to suck and lick the area which caused Kurt to almost purr in arousal.

'We… we…should… go somewhere…_oh god_….more comfortable…' Blaine panted as Kurt tugged at the curls at the nape of his neck exposing his neck which Kurt attacked with desperate kisses and bites, which was sending Blaine into a frenzy.

'Where?' Kurt questioned his eyes clouded as he looked Blaine in the eyes.

'My house?' Blaine murmured as he thumbed Kurt's kiss swollen lips.

All Kurt could do was nod, letting Blaine take control and changed seats so Blaine could get them to his house in record time.

Blaine squinted as the light battered against his eyelids, forcing him to wake from his peaceful slumber.

Shifting as to stretch, Blaine realised his arms were caught around something that was moving slightly and… breathing…

'_Oh' _Blaine thought_._

'_Last night…'_

'_The car ride back to Blaine's was intense. The sexual tension in the air was suffocating both men, and Blaine broke a lot of speed limits driving home. _

_Parking sloppily in front of his house, Blaine raced out of the car so he could open Kurt's door for him. Drunk on their passion Kurt jumped out of the Car. 'Ever the gentleman.' Kurt had breathed into Blaine's ear making his knees shiver and Blaine grabbed his hand and opened his door with shaking hands. Barely pausing for breath as the door slammed they began ripping each others clothes off and in a tangled mess of hot breath, sweat, lust, limbs and some other…feeling… they managed to get to Blaine's bed and for the rest of the night they shared moments that made them both giggle like children, they didn't just have sex… they made love._

Blaine looked down at the man in his arms again wondering how such a devastating thing as a fire could cause him to meet someone as stunning as Kurt. He silently prayed that last night meant as much to Kurt as it did to him.

Kurt lazily opened his eyes and momentarily panicked as he took in his surroundings before realising that, he was at Blaine's house, in his room and in Blaine's arms.

_Blaine._

Kurt shifted around slightly so he could look at Blaine's form, but was shocked when his eyes connected to hazel ones that he had expected to be closed.

'Hi.' Blaine whispered gazing at Kurt.

'Hi back at you.' Kurt smiled turning fully in Blaine's arms.

'How are you feeling?' Kurt blushed as he realised what Blain was referring too.

'The pain is totally worth it… thank you…' Kurt trailed off.

'Thank you ? For what? Sweet, I should be thanking you… that was the greatest night of my life!'

Blaine kissed Kurt's lips lingering as if to savour the taste he had discovered the night before. 'That was what I was going to say… Blaine…yesterday…was amazing and I haven't felt that good in a very, stupidly, long time, and you have the warmest embrace, I could make up like this every morning, forever…'

Would you really want to? Blaine's eyes sparkled.

'Yes.'

**A:N/: Wow, that took forever….*SPOILER* So Glee, NYADA you crazy fools. Kurt didn't get in. I cried. Like proper. But tbh it was a pretty boring episode… I mean the Finchel car scene made me blubber like a fool and I don't even like them… but…yeah. .. SORRY for not updating… 2 reasons… 1) exams 2) cause Im lazy. kk;). Love you guys and you know what im gonna say…REVIEW? Please *Puppy dog eyes***


	7. Red Tulips

**A:N/ Ok lets get straight to this *Cracks knuckles and cringes* when you see this sign (*) in the story use this link…**

**And take the spaces out… hopefully this will work…**

flower-a-plant-information-and-photos/

**Kk? : )**

One week flew by after their first night together, and Kurt and Blaine (If they weren't in each others company) text each other every possible moment. Finn was happy for them, if not a little worried, and even texted Blaine from Kurt's phone the afternoon after the 'night' and told him how happy Kurt was since he had come into his life, but if anything ever happened he would not hesitate to hurt him.

Wes and David had not stopped taking the mick out of Blaine ever since he came back to work the day after his 'night' with Kurt.

Jeff kept on nudging him and Thad kept shouting random things out at Blaine, interrupting him doing paperwork, (He didn't really mind) such as; 'I love you so much, Blainey- boo' or Blaine's getting some!' In very hilariously embarrassing situations, one time including their boos, a sandwich and glue.

And one that he shouted out most frequently making Blaine mile like a fool in love (which he really was) 'Blaine's in Luuurvveeeeeee.'

Kurt smiled when he received his daily lunch time text from Blaine.

_Hey Sweet, How are you today?- Blay_

Kurt would never admit it but he liked having silly little nicknames, like sweet and beautiful, that Blaine used. Sebastian would never had even thought of saying anything like that to him.

_Hi, Blay, I'm fine… a bit worn down but owning a fashion company isn't easy…;) _

_How are you? X- Kurtieee_

Blaine's face may have nearly cracked into two when he saw the kiss at the end off Kurt's text, which made him feel a little immature…

_I'm better now you are texting me…x- Blay_

_Cheesy, Anderson Cheesy…x -Kurtieee_

_That's what she said;) x- Blay_

_No Blay, god no! x -Kurtieee_

_Sorry… how about I make it up to you and take you out for a picnic? x- Blay_

_Good recovery… pick me up at six tonight x- Kurtieee_

'Oh lala…someone has a hot date…' Doug whistled as he saw Kurt (his bosses) face.

'That I do…' Kurt smirked at his right hand man, one of his oldest and most loyal best friends.

'Blaine I am guessing?' Doug raised his eyebrow questionably. 'Of course, he is taking me out for a picnic later.' Kurt trailed off a small blush creeping up his neck. 'Im so happy for you Kurtiee-pie,' Doug pointedly ignored the death stare Kurt gave him for that nickname, ' but right now you need to call Chloe back because she has an issue with the turquoise dress.' Doug gently steered the conversation back to work and prepared for the rant Kurt was going to have about Chloe and how 'For the hundredth time it is a Teal not Turquoise dress.'

Doug was everything you would expect in a sports man, Tall, Muscular, handsomely square (although admittedly battered) face and a deep voice, but Doug himself was nothing like you would expect. He loved Fashion, music, Kurt's singing, ducks and hated absolutely loathed football.

He (thanks to Kurt) had come out of the closet at the end of high school and had luckily gained a lot more confidence in being himself. Kurt meant the world to him and he was so happy for him that in the aftermath of the accident… he had found Blaine and was finally getting over Sebastian.

But Doug still need to have a word with Blaine… and by the name of Gucci he would protect Kurt as much as he could.

Six o'clock was fast approaching and Blaine was quite frankly a nervous wreck. This was really his first proper date with Kurt. Blaine's hair was on rebellion and being forgetful as normal he had forgotten to buy some hair gel that morning and he had barely enough product to control his curly mess off hair. He didn't know what to wear for a picnic and even though he knew Kurt would look fabulous he really wanted to make an effort for Kurt.

Kurt was not that much better, he was fussing about what to wear ,(resulting in him calling up Carmen and Doug and the same time) and getting more and more frustrated with his perfectly coiled hair knowing that time was of the essence and Blaine would be knocking anytime.

A loud knock took Kurt from his thoughts and with one more fuss of his hair he opened the door to see a beautiful bouquet of Red tulips(*) being held by a handsome looking Blaine. 'These are for you.' Blaine smiled a blush blooming in his cheeks. 'Oh they are so beautiful thank you, Blay! Come on in!' Kurt sniffed the tulips as he ushered Blaine in to his new apartment. Blaine smiled he saw the pictures that were set up around the place, pictures of a young Kurt with his dad and a woman who looked like his mother, some with Finn and his other high school friends and one that made Blaine feel slightly jealous, Kurt with a big handsome man hugging him from behind, and Kurt smiling a absolutely dazzling smile.

**A:N/ I gotta stop now…it is 3am and I have school tomorrow…whoopsies…**


	8. Picnic!

**A:N/ Such a long time since i updated I am so sorry...**

'What are you looking at?' Kurt asked curiously as he placed the bouquet of red tulips in the glass vase he had found on the dining table, looking at Blaine's tense back. Blaine jumped guiltly around and quickly hid the picture he had been glaring at behind his back. 'Um...Nothing...' Blaine said stupidly. 'Blay? Thats a lie!' Kurt smiled quizically as he held out his hand gesturing at Blaine's hands that were clasped behind his back. 'Um...yeah...okay...' Blaine awkwardly held out the photo he had been clutching and gave it to a waiting Kurt. 'Oh...' Kurt started giggiling when he saw the picture. 'Such good memories...' Kurt seemingly went of in a daze, his eyes going a stunning misty colour, making Blaine stare at him wondering for the hundredth time how someone could be so beautiful. 'Oh gosh, i am so sorry, i just went out of it there, so are you ready to go?' Kurt placed the photo back down and turned to look at Blaine. 'um.. yeah sure...' Blaine placed his hands on Kurt's waist and kissed him quickly on his lips and then placed his forhead on Kurt's shoulder, inhaling his sweet scent. 'I have the picnic in my car, already and i hope that the food will exceed your expectations.' Blaine smirked as Kurt's laugh rang out.'I hope so to, but we will have to wait and see.'

A few moments of content silence between the two men happened before Kurt gently nudged Blaine. 'So where are we going, on this picnic date?' Kurt asked sweetly grabbing the picnic basket that had been on the chair by the mini bar. 'It is a secret.' Blaine replied just as sweetly. Kurt just rolled his eyes and grabbed his coat and keys, before ushering Blaine out of his door. Trying to lock the door Kurt remebered that the lock was crap and needed special care, reminding him that it was not really his house... Ignoring his wondering thoughts, Kurt turned around to see Blaine gawping at him. Kurt smirked 'You were totally checking me out...' Sauntering to Blaine's car, Kurt wiggeled his ass just for Blaine. Blaine sighed; They were barely out of the door and Kurt was going to be the death of Blaine.

After driving for almost thirty minutes Blaine gave Kurt a blindfold. Accepting the blindfold gingerly Kurt raised a perfectly manicured eyebrow.

Blaine gave Kurt his puppy dog eyes.

Kurt sighed dramatically, rolled his eyes and put the blindfold on.

'I do not like not knowing where i am going.' Kurt said, about two seconds after putting on the blindfold. Blaine laughed at his boyfriends impatience. Blaine turned the radio on and they both sang along for the remainder on the journey.

Pulling up at the desired destination Blaine looked across at the beautiful man sitting next to him, feeling strangely powerful as Kurt was doing his bidding by wearing the blindfold. Catching Kurts hand in his own Blaine raised it to his lips and kissed each of his knuckles and then his palm. Kurt sighed in contentment feeling like he was in heaven with a man who he lov... cared for. 'Kurt I am just going to get out and open your door for you so you can keep your blindfold on.' Blaine reassured Kurt before he climbed out of his seat, leaving Kurt to mutter to himself. Blaine quickly grabbed the picnic basket out of the boot before reaching Kurts door and gentleman-likely helped Kurt out, who was muttering still under his breath about the blindfold.

'Are you okay sweet?' Blaine asked as he pointed Kurt in the right direction, holding his waist and walked behind him in his footsteps. 'I feel strange... im walking with no idea where i am...' Blaine chuckled and held Kurt a little closer to his stomach. They walked like that for about five minutes with Blaine whispering sweet nothings into Kurt's ear making them both grin like idiots. Reaching the desired destination Blaine gently dropped the picnic basket on the floor and turned Kurt in his arms. Stroking up Kurt's arms Blaine kissed his nose, cheeks and forehead beofre taking the blindfold away from Kurts eyes.

Blinking like a deer in the headlights as the blindfold was removed Kurt thought he was seeing things as he looked around at the scene before him. He rubbed his eyes before he realised that the scene was real; Blaine had placed a blanket down on a piece of grass that was underneath an old oak, about fifty metres away lay a small, quiet but visible waterfall in the clearing was a field of short grass, giving a breathtaking view of the sunset. It was like a dream. 'Oh My Gosh, Blay...it is stunning...' Kurt breathed as he stared dreamily at the sunset. They sat down on the blanket and ate their picnic and cleared everything away before Kurt asked Blaine, 'How do you know about this place?' he whispered it as if seemingly afraid to break the quiet hum of the field. 'Well, that is quite a long story...' Blaine smiled as Kurt turned to him. 'We have all the time in the world.' Kurt murmered as Blaine reached out to him for a cuddle.

Blaine lay in Kurt's arms as the latter stoked his hair with one hand, nuzziling the ungelled curls with his nose and kissing Blaine on the neck lightly, and rubbed Blaine's arm with his other hand. 'So...when I first came out to my parents they didn't understand that I couldn't change who I was and just ignored me, pretended that I didn't exist...' Blaine sighed and Kurt squeezed his arms reassuringly. 'Oh Blaine...' Kurt reached round and kissed Blaine's cheek. 'Well yeah it was hard but I somehow got used to it, until one Thanksgiving a couple of years ago we had my Great-Aunt Rosa round. She got a little tipsy and..' Blaine stopped and rubbed his hands over his face as Kurt clutched Blaine a little tighter. 'She started questioning me about why didn't I have a girl, or why I wasn't married with two children.' Blaine's voice sounded bitter as he talked about the Thanksgiving. 'I didn't know how to tell her I was gay... She is a very conservative old lady, you would think she would hate me and think i was wrong... but before I could gather up my courage to say a word, my dad barged into the conversation telling Aunt Rosa that I was more focused on my Job as a Fireman, saving cat's from trees, than getting a girlfriend.' Kurt shook his head in disbelief, how could someone ignore a massive part of their childs life, and then completely lie about it. Kurt pulled Blaine's face towards him and felt his heart break a little when he saw that their were tears in Blaine's eyes. Stroking Blaine's chin he kissed his tears away lingering so he could inhale Blaine's scent.

'How come you aren't married?' Blaine asked not realising he had said what he had been thinking out loud, until he heard a sharp inhale from Kurt. 'Shit...Sorry i didn't mean to ask that, it's none of my buissness, i shouldn't...' Blaine rambled on freaking out and wondering if he had asked one to many personal questions. 'I...I nearly have been...' Kurt's reply was so quiet Blaine was not even sure if he heard it. 'Oh...' Blaine breathed, almost not wanting to hear Kurt answer his question. 'I... it... Sebastian, he was nearly...' Blaine looked at Kurt and saw that the roles were reversed, Kurt was now the one who needed comforting. 'Thank you for sharing that with me, Kurt.' Blaine whispered stroking Kurt's cheek staring so deep into his eyes he swear he saw Kurt's soul. They stayed quiet for a while and just soaked in the bliss of each others company, before Kurt mumbled in Blaine's ear, 'Thank you for bringing me here...'

Blaine just smiled and twisted his body so he could gently push Kurt onto his back. Placing both of his hands on either side of Kurts head he looked at Kurt questioningly and Kurt just responded by kissing him. As they lay there exploring each other, Blaine felt something tighten in his chest... Kurt was like a piece of heaven that fell into Blaine's arms and Blaine was determinded to keep him. Blaine needed to tell him... even if it was to soon, otherwise he would burst. Not thinging of the consequences Blaine placed a kiss in Kurt's ear before muttering,

'I think I'm falling in love with you.'

As soon as Blaine said that he cursed himself, he felt Kurt's back muscles tense up. 'Wha... what did you say?' Kurt asked his voice sounding distant and almost... disbelieving. Blaine jolted away from Kurt in shock, he had just admitted his love after about two months of knowing Kurt properly and dating him for about two weeks. 'Crap... I, nothing...' Blaine tried to hide his bright red face in his hands. 'I can't believe i just said that.'

Silence met that statement, Blaine was hyperventilating inside, Kurt was going to hate him, he was pushing Kurt too much, he had only just opened up to him about the Sebastian-near-marriage and any sane person should know that after something as big as that you shouldn't tell the person that you think you are falling in love with them. _SO WHY DID I SAY IT? _Blaine thought to himself angrily.

Kurt was also hyperventilating, Blaine had just admitted that he loved him. BLAINE had just admitted that. Blaine loved Kurt. Kurt loved Blaine. _WAIT _what? That was unexpected. As was what Kurt did then. He turned Blaine around from were he had been standing hugging himself and threw himself in Blaine's arms. Blaine was not expecting that and they fell back on the blanket making an 'oof' sound as they did. Kurt could not care less though as he kissed every surface of the Fireman he could reach. Blaine just lay there in shock as Kurt continued to kiss him. 'You love me?' Kurt whispered as he licked a strip from Blaine's collarbone to his cheek, making Blaine moan and writhe undeerneath him. 'I..._God Kurt_... yes I love and..._Crap_...and I am sorry.'

Kurt stopped kissing and licking Blaien for a moment and looked at the man close to panting underneath him. Sorry, for what?' 'Telling you that I love you after you telling me about Sebastian and I mean we have only been together for like two weeks and you deserve someone better and... and...' Kurt cut him off with a kiss. 'Blay never be sorry, I... I love you too...' For the rest of the night they lay underneath the tree occasionally sharing kisses and sweetly sharing memories of their childhood.

As the night slowly crept over them, Blaine was stroking Kurts cheek staring at the beautiful man infront of him, marvelling at the pale glow of Kurt in the moonlight. 'Blaine... can I ask you something?' Kurt asked revealing in the feel of Blaine's calloused hand against his soft cheek. 'Yeah sure thaaang!' Blaine did his worst gangsta impression, making Kurt barely hold back a snort. 'Why are you a fireman? Not that I am complaining, at all,' Kurt nibbled Blaine's ear making Blaine groan, 'I'm just curious... a man as hot as you... why are you not the greatest, shortest, male, super model?' Blaine nudged Kurt playfully at the short joke.

'Well if you are comfortable I shall start the story,' Blaine laughed as Kurt curled up in Blaine's lap staring up at him with wide eyes like a childs. 'When I was younger my mum told me and my brother,'

_'You have a brother?' _

'...that she was going to leave my dad, and to be honest it was obvious that their marriage was an unhappy one. I was very close to Cooper ,my brother, and only a couple of days after the mum telling us her plan she came home with a black eye and Cooper just lost it, he started shouting at my mum telling her she was hurting us with staying with dad and she had to leave him and thats when... Our fire alarm went off. My dad set our house alight after drinking for the whole day instead of goinng to work...

'My Mum screamed at Cooper to get me out of the house and to find help, but I refused to leave her... she got second degree burns on her legs and Copper got them on his arms as he tried to shield me... Ever since that day I have wanted to be able to help people like the firemen that day saved me, Cooper and my mum.' Blaine finished before being smothered by Kurt's body and lips. 'You are so brave, I Love you.' Kurt kissed Blaine firmly on the lips. 'My brave fireman.'

**A:N/ That took forever... and I think its my longest chapter so far... I wont be updating for a while cause i am going to Hawaii! Bye!**


End file.
